My Strange Life
by stubbendick26
Summary: Mya is excepted into the best musical/arts school in the country but her past is horrible. How is Inuyasha and gang help her? And how do they fit into her past?


"Mya, there is a letter here for you from that music school" my foster mom called through the kitchen. I walked around the corner and stared at the letter. My parents were killed when I was five years old, my only living relative is my older brother who was in jail. My parents were very wealthy when they were alive, when their will was read my brother and I were both told that we would get our inheritance when we graduated from high school, but if we did not graduate the one who did got it all. Mark never graduated so he held great anger for me, because I did. I slowly opened the letter and smiled at my foster mom as my foster father came into the kitchen to find out what was going on. My foster parents have always been good to me and took care of me even after I turned eighteen. I started reading the paper then handed it to my foster parents, they started yelling happily for me. I was accepted into the best music school and my choice of a college.

"It says you have to complete an interview to find out what classes you are to take and which apartments to put you in" Hank said watching me.

"Maybe all those lessons you begged us to put you in finally pay off" Hailey said giggling, I had already paid all that money back as soon as I was able to get my inheritance.

"Yeah the only thing is the interview is in two hours" I said grinning, I went on a major shopping trip yesterday so I had plenty of clothes to chose from.

"Then you need to go and get ready it takes an hour and a half to get there" Hank said smiling as I stood and ran from the kitchen and to my small bedroom. Most of my new clothes were still in the bags because I had no where else to put them.

"Mya it says to dress like yourself and take this paper with you" Hailey said handing me the paper grinning "it also says to bring all your belongings" she added pulling my chest out of my closet while Hank brought in all my luggage. I grabbed a pair of hipster jeans that were snug on my hips, a white tee shirt with a black dog howling at the moon, and tennis shoes. While I dressed Hank and Hailey packed all my things then loaded my car. I grabbed my black leather jacket, I put it on then grabbed my guitar case and keyboard case then my book bag which had all my school supplies, wallet, and keys inside. Took one last look around making sure everything was grabbed and to remember my childhood home. I hugged my foster parents one last time then left. I grinned when I finally pulled up to my new school then went straight to the gym where several people were sitting waiting for the interviews to start. I sat down in the front where the students were for the interviews were assigned to sit. I watched as an older woman stood and walked up to the stage.

"Welcome new students, I know everyone is nervous with the other students here but they are heads of their houses and they will choose who will go where. When your name is called please come up here and answer all of their questions honestly, they will be able to tell if are lying for they are demons and it will be harder to choose the right place for you. If you are wearing a concealment charm take it off when you come up here" she said then walked off the stage nodding to another teacher. They started calling names and I listened as each head of their house asked one question each, but my eyes collided with a man with long silver hair and molten gold eyes, his tight tee shirt was stretched to its limit and his muscles could easily be seen.

"Mya Swanson" I looked up then stood, I walked slowly to the stage then took off my concealment charm and my features changed. My tail became visible and curled around my thighs, my nails grew into claws, and dog ears appeared on my head. I glanced at the man with the silver hair and he stared at me.

"Do you party?" one asked.

"No, once in a while I'll have a beer" I said listening to another.

"What do you play?" he asked.

"I play the guitar, piano, and I sing" I said then it was time for the man with the silver hair to ask a question, which he refused to ask any other student.

"What are you?" he asked and I stared at him for a moment.

"I am a black Inu demon-miko" I said watching the shocked faces in the audience except for the man who asked who actually grinned and nodded. The questions kept coming then it was finally over and the heads of their house left to discuss who was going where. When I sat back down I put my concealment charm back on, I tried to look bored as one of the teachers brought our schedules around to us. I stared at my schedule and giggled.

Piano-Monday 8:30 A.M.

Guitar-Monday 12:30 P.M.

Singing-Tuesday 10:30 A.M.

Martial Arts-Wednesday 12:30 P.M.

Weapons-Wednesday 3:45 P.M.

Powers-Thursday 8:30 A.M.

History-Thursday 12:30 P.M.

Herbs/Medicine-Friday 9:30 A.M.

I looked up as the doors to the gym opened and the heads of their house walked back in with their list of where the students were going to go.

"When I call your name you will follow the head of your house and move into your room and get to know your fellow roommates." the elder woman said looking out into the audience. I watched as the other students walked off with the heads of their house.

"Mya Swanson you will be in the Inu house" I stood and looked over to the head of the house and it was the man with the long silver hair. I grinned and followed him.

"I'm Sesshomaru Tashio but everyone at the house calls me Sess." he said as we walked to the house. I had a sense of familiarity when he said his name. I stared at the other houses and they all looked like mansions. "There is a garage around back big enough to hold two cars for each occupant, you will have your own bedroom but the only one empty and ready is right next to mine, I hope you don't mind" he said as we walked into the house.

"Not at all" I said as he gave me a tour of the house.

"The living room, kitchen, family room, back yard" he pointed to each room, I smiled at him as we started up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Inuyasha is my brother that is his room, Kagome Inuyasha's girlfriend that's her room, my room, your room, Koga's room is right there. Our rooms are further away from the others and sound proof so you will not be disturbed while studying or practicing." he said. When he said Inuyasha was his brother past memories of the brothers came back to me. My parents arranged for me to marry Sesshomaru, but I was not sure if it still held up after all this time, I mentally shook myself. I reached for the door handle of my bedroom, I turned and glanced over my shoulder and he nodded. I opened the door and stared. The room was huge with a King size four poster bed, matching dresser, side tables, Armour, and desk. There is a walk in closet full of hangers, a great size bathroom full with towels and wash rags. "The only thing we don't provide is blankets for the bed, and computer. Where are your things? We will all help you move your things into your room" he said watching me closely.

"I will go get my car and be back in ten minutes" I said, he nodded and I walked out of the house while Sess bellowed for everyone to get ready to help the new girl move in. When I reached my car I drove to the parking garage in the back of the house, I looked up and Sess and the others were coming to my car. I grabbed my hair tie then pulled back my long blue-black hair into a low ponytail. I popped the trunk, I watched as Sess grabbed the chest with one hand then grabbed a suitcase, the others grabbed bags and carried everything to my room. I grabbed my guitar and keyboard along with my book bag, I walked into my room and everyone was watching me then looked at Sess who was sitting on the chest at the foot of my new bed. I put everything down when Sess stood and walked over to me.

"Guys this is Mya Swanson our new tenant, Mya this is Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga." he said motioning to each. I nodded politely then I felt Sess's hand unclasp my concealment necklace and I transformed into my true appearance and everyone stared in awe.

"It is nice to meet all of you and I know it is rare to see a black Inu demon-miko that's why I always wear my concealment charm, I don't like being stared at like I'm a freak" I said looking at the floor, Sess hooked his index finger under my chin and lifted my head until I was staring at him.

"Who you are and what you are, you should never be ashamed of it, and we would never think you are a freak. Welcome to your new home, if you need anything let one of us know." he said then leaned closer to my ear and whispered "be careful around the wolf he doesn't understand when women tell him they are not interested in him but he won't hurt you. He will get very irritating after a while ask Kagome" I nodded, he turned and left.

"Hi I'm Kagome, if you ever need a shopping buddy I am so there." she said shaking my hand.

"I might need one later today, I need blankets for the bed and I need to go to best buy" I said and she nodded.

"Just let me know when your ready" she added.

"Well we can go in a minute I would rather have blankets on my bed than my clothes put away." I said she giggled then nodded and left the room.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha but call me Yasha, let me know if you need anything" he said after I nodded he stared at me like he knew me, he shook his head then left.

"I'm Koga and you are very pretty" he said then left, I watched him leave. I put my concealment charm back on and left my room to find Kagome. I found all of them in the family room playing a video game. Kagome looked up at me, she nodded and jumped out of Yasha's lap.

"See you guys in a little while" she called everyone waved us off but continued to play their game. "So how do your classes look?" she asked as we climbed into my car.

"I will have a lot of free time, my classes are widely spread, I have maybe two classes on some days and one on others" I said as we pulled into the shopping mall. We walked inside and went straight the bed and bath. I bought three comforters all the same design, four different sheet sets, extra pillows, extra pillow cases, and more bath supplies. We walked out and Kagome grinned when we walked by a Victoria Secret store, I grabbed a cart to carry all of our purchases. I walked into the store with her and grinned when she grabbed a hand full of lingerie. She paid for everything then stopped to ask "why didn't you grab any?" I smiled at her.

"I went shopping yesterday for new clothes and I bought a lot of new lingerie so I'm good on that" I said as we went into best buy. I found a black lap top with a light blue crescent moon on it. I smiled at Kagome as I grabbed a printer, printer paper, extra ink, and a new headset. I smiled as I paid for my new computer then left. "I have one more stop" I said as we walked into the office supply store. I stocked up on pens, pencils, paper, notebooks, binders, folders, and music paper. We left the mall after everything was paid for. I drove us home smiling at the blush Kagome still sported about her new lingerie selection. We pulled into the garage, I grabbed my bags and headed for my room, then went back to my car and grabbed the rest. I put everything on my bedroom floor then went into the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag and went back to my room where I took all the tags off my clothes and put them away then took everything out of their boxes. Everything was finally put away when I realized my bed was still bare. I walked over to the bags and pulled out the ivory silk sheets, I took them out of the package and made the bed. I picked up one of the comforters, I placed it on my bed then pulled out my pillows and put on the pillow cases. My comforter is black with small light blue crescent moons at the bottom and a large crescent moon in the middle, the pillow cases were three different colors, ivory, black, and light blue, all made of fine silk. The comforter was a down comforter so it was thick and warm. I started putting my desk together when I heard someone knock.

"Come in" I said from under my desk, I glanced at the door and giggled when Sess noticed my bed.

"Why a blue crescent moon?" he asked sitting on the chest again watching me plug everything in.

"I'm not sure I have always loved the crescent moon" I said making sure everything worked.

"You do know that the blue crescent moon is my family's symbol?" he asked, I turned and looked at him grinning.

"Yes I know" I said sitting next to him and hung my head. "I don't know much about my parents but I do know that I was intended to someone in your family. My family was killed long ago and I have moved from foster home to foster home so much I had forgotten what my real parents looked like, but I finally ended up with the Swanson's. Hank and Hailey treated me like one of their own, they even gave me their name. When they learned I was a rare creature they didn't turn me away like so many others did. They continued to pay for my piano, guitar, and singing lessons, which I paid back." I said staring down at the floor not really sure why I was telling Sess all this. He watched me, he felt the intense loneliness and sadness come off of me. He put his arm around my waist and held me while I thought about my parent's will.

"I probably already know the answer but who is your intended?" he asked, I looked at him and put my head in my hands to hid my embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru Tashio" I whispered, he stared at me then his arm tightened around me.

"What is your real name?" he asked watching me, I looked him in the eye.

"Mya Anne Reamond" I said I watched as he grinned apparently he knew about his intended. "I have been looking everywhere for you" he said grinning at me. He hugged me tightly then Yasha came into the room and stared at us.

"Yasha meet Mya Reamond" Sess said watching the shocked look go over Yasha's face.

"She has been found, oh my god" he said then ran to me and hugged me spinning me in a circle.

"Father will be contacted tomorrow but tonight let's all go out and celebrate her return. Where is Mark?" Sess asked looking at me, I looked away and stared at the floor.

"Oh my god, I didn't know." he said obviously he thought Mark died with our parents.

"Mark is alive" I said as they started to leave, they both stopped and looked at me.

"Then where is he? Why are you so upset about him?" Yasha asked sitting next to my feet and crossed his arms on my knees, like he use to do when we were much younger.

"He is in prison for assault and attempted murder" I said running my fingers through Yasha's hair which soothed my worries like it use to.

"Wow, never thought of him to do that kind of thing" Yasha said, Sess saw the worried look in my eyes as I looked at my picture of my entire family.

"What is it?" Sess asked sitting back down next to me.

"I'm afraid he will get out and finish what he was unable to before I turned him into the police" I whispered staring at the door where Kagome and Koga stood watching us. Yasha stood and explained to Kagome before she got upset, I watched as she nodded and hugged him tightly before coming into the room and sat next to Yasha when he reclaimed his spot next to my feet, I looked up and Koga who was glaring at Sess.

"Why did you have to turn him in?" Yasha asked but it looked like Sess already knew.

"She was the one he attacked, but why?" Sess said, I could see the anger flare in both brothers.

"In my parents will the only way we could the money they left was if we graduated from high school, but if we didn't the one who did would get everything. I graduated and Mark didn't so I got everything and Mark received nothing. He was so angry when I went to the lawyers and claimed what was to be mine. One night I was walking home from work and he jumped me. I was stabbed multiple times, he cut my hair, and tried to scar my face so if I ever found you, you would never give me a second look. But lucky for me he never knew about my real identity. He thinks I'm just miko, my parents hid the truth from him and made me swear I would never tell him and I never did. I know how to control my powers and take care of myself but I just couldn't hurt my brother." I said, I started shaking and Sess wrapped me in his arms again and held me tight while Yasha held my hands trying to sooth me.

"We will not let anything happen to you" Sess whispered and the others agreed.

"Come on, you need a fun night out with your intended and friends" Kagome said then ushered the men out of the room, I giggled when I heard the brothers whine.

"Kagome I don't want you to be upset at me for the relationship I will end up having with Yasha. You need to know he is like a brother to me and you know how we have to have constant contact." I said as she went through my closet and drawers, I watched as she pulled a pair of tight hipster blue jeans, a red off the shoulder shirt, and pulled out my black high heeled boots.

"Don't worry about it Mya, I know you are intended to be Sess's mate and wife just like I'm intended to be Yasha's. I want us all to get along and I'm not really the jealous type, are you?" she asked as I changed, I glanced at her and thought about it.

"From what I remember from Sess when we were younger, we were never jealous towards others that hung around, I don't really think I would be now. I know he knows his limits and I know mine" I said and she nodded. I pulled my hair tie out and let my hair hang to my waist. Kagome stood and left saying she needed to get ready. I brushed my hair, then pulled my boots on zipping them up then putting my pants over them. I stood and walked to the living room where the guys waited. I sat down between Yasha and Sess and smiled when they both started playing with my hair. I leaned my head on Sess's shoulder and grinned bigger when he purred. I looked up when Kagome came into the room wearing tight black leather pants, a pink off the shoulder shirt and high heeled shoes. Her hair was flowing free and she grinned at me when I nodded to her. I stood up and followed her outside with our guys following closely behind us. We all climbed into Sess and Yasha's town car, the ride was short. When we finally came to a stop I grinned at Kagome who seemed to know all of my secrets.

"The rest of the gang should be here" Yasha said and I heard Sess groan which made Kagome and I giggle. Sess stared at me, we walked through the crowd of college drunks. Yasha pointed to a table in the corner which had a few people sitting there. We sat down and Sess put his arm around me and I grinned at him.

"Mya this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ayame, and Souten. Everyone meet Mya Reamond Sess's intended." Yasha said, I shook all of their hands and smiled at Sess. Sess stood up and pulled me to the dance floor where we danced slowly. I smiled up at him as he pulled me tighter against him, then the music changed to a sexy rhythm. I twisted my hips as I pulled myself closer to him, I put one hand on his shoulder while both of his held me around my waist. I smiled when he nuzzled my neck and held me tighter against him. I turned in his embrace and rubbed up against him with my eyes closed, I was enjoying the feeling of his arms around me, I opened my eyes and women all around the club were glaring daggers at me. I smiled as I turned again, I stared into his eyes and he bent down brushing his lips against mine, I pulled him to me and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue against my lips asking for entrance which I happily granted. Our kiss deepened into a passion I never imagined existed. We parted to catch our breath, I grinned at him then the song ended, we walked to the table. As I sat down next to Yasha who just returned with Kagome he leaned over and whispered "will sister like to dance with me?" I looked at him then nodded. I rose from the table and followed him to the dance floor where we were joined by Sess and Kagome. We were all dancing and having a great time, then Sess said it was time to head back since it was getting so late. We all nodded and followed him out of the bar. We arrived back home and Sess kissed me goodnight, I went into my room, I showered then dressed in short black shorts with a matching tank top. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep. I was startled awake when my cell phone started ringing, I glared at it then looked at the caller ID, it was Hailey.

"What's the matter?" I answered when I saw what time it was.

"Are you alright Mya?" she asked I looked at the phone.

"Yeah why?" I asked, I started getting really nervous.

"Mark is out, he came here looking for you. Nobody is hurt but I wanted to warn you" she said before the phone cut off. I got out of my bed to go to Sess's room but I fainted right after I opened the door.

"MYA!" I looked up at Yasha who was holding me in his lap, Sess swung his door open and ran to his brother's side. Sess picked me up then laid me back down on my bed.

"Mya what happened?" he asked kneeling next to my bed with Yasha and Kagome next to me.

"I got a call at two this morning from Hailey, she was warning me that Mark is out and looking for me. I was on my way to your room to tell you but I guess I never made it that far." I said holding his hand, he nodded then stared at my schedule that Kagome got off my desk, he nodded again and Yasha took off with Kagome.

"Yasha is calling our school and having our schedules changed so that someone is with you at all times, at least until you start sticking up for yourself" Sess said grinning at me, I looked up as Mr. Tashio and Mrs. Tashio ran through the door.

"Mya, my god girl, you grew into a beautiful woman" Mr. Tashio said, he hugged me and so did Mrs. Tashio.

"We came as soon as Kagome called us and told us that you had found her" Mrs. Tashio said at the confused look on Sess's face. I smiled at the family, I glanced up when Yasha came back into the room with Kagome following him.

"How have you been my girl?" Mrs. Tashio asked sitting next to me on the bed while the men left the room to talk.

"I have been OK, I guess. I never thought I would find the brothers again. I sure have missed them and you and Mr. Tashio of course" I said grinning she smiled. I stood up and changed into short blue jean cut off shorts, a red tank top, and tennis shoes. I brushed my hair while I watched Mrs. Tashio walk around looking at pictures and talking to Kagome. I finished my hair then made my bed.

"So how are the boys acting towards you?" Mrs. Tashio asked when Kagome left to make breakfast.

"Yasha acts like he did when we were kids, Sess is protective and affectionate." I said watching her.

"When did you move in? I see your chest is still full of things and there are some bags under your bed." she said watching me as I walked around my bed and stared at the bags sticking out from under the bed.

"I just moved in yesterday, I thought I had more clothes than what I found" I said laughing a little to myself. I bent down and grabbed the four bags and put them on my bed. I opened the bags and dumped them out, I smiled at my pile of lingerine sitting on my bed. I looked up just as Sess came into the room, I blushed a little when he looked at my bed then grinned. I pulled the tags off the clothing then put them all away. I stared at my phone when it rang, I looked at the ID and the call came from Hank.

"Hello?" I asked wearily, I knew Hank never called unless it was an emergency.

"Hello little sister" Mark said breathing heavily into the phone. My heart started racing, I looked up at Sess who crossed the room quickly to my side.

"What do you want Mark?" I asked as Sess wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me tighter to his side.

"I want you dead, I'm coming for you little sister" he said then hung up. I sat down on my bed and hung my head so no one could see the tears running down my cheeks.

"What did he want?" Mr. Tashio asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"He wants me dead and he said he was coming for me" I said as I stared at the carpet.


End file.
